En mi cumpleaños
by yuki shinonome
Summary: En su cumpleaños, Morinaga Tetsuhiro vivirá el día mas memorable y feliz de su vida.


Fanfic del manga Koisuru Boukun de Hinako Takanaga

El sol de verano irradiando luz y calor, se filtró a través de las cortinas, ilumino a Morinaga con insistencia desde muy temprano y lo despertó. Como queriéndole recordar que hoy era un día especial, como diciendo "Levántate dormilón, que hoy va a ser un gran día".

-Me despierta un poco más temprano la luz del sol, perezoso cierro mis ojos ante su resplandor, recuerdo que hoy es mi cumpleaños, pero esta vez no me siento tan animado, esta es la primera vez en muchos años que no paso mi cumpleaños al lado de senpai, aunque él no se diera cuenta que los pasaba conmigo haciéndome tan feliz, porque él lo hace todo especial con solo su presencia, como extraño verlo desde la mañana, recién levantado, con su cabello alborotado y sus ojitos adormilados , me complacía verlo devorar lo que le preparaba, trabajar a su lado, contemplar lo hermoso que es sumido en sus experimentos, su bello perfil, tan adorable nunca deja de fruncir su seño, admito que eso me hizo merecedor de varios golpes y regaños, ¿puede ser que te ponías nervioso senpai? almorzaríamos juntos, en la noche beberíamos y con algo de suerte senpai me dejaría besarlo, me dejaría abrazarlo, me permitiría terminar el día entre sus brazos. Me daría un tímido "Feliz cumpleaños Morinaga" y si su pequeña hermanita no le dejo olvidarse de mi obsequio seguramente me regalaría algo muy práctico como vitaminas y tal vez un par de batas. Nunca pude culparlo por olvidarlo, cuando él ni siquiera se acuerda del suyo propio.

Seis meses es el tiempo que llevo lejos de mi senpai, de aguantar esta agonizante soledad que tiene el poder de ralentizar el tiempo, esta soledad que es tan fría y cruel.

He trabajado muy duro y ahora se con certeza que solo me faltan otros seis meses para regresar a él. Reconforta mi alma saber que mi Souichi me está esperando, en el mismo lugar, mi corazón es sencillo, y me llena de paz que conteste mis llamadas, que cuando vuelvo a él, me abra su puerta y me permita entrar, al principio me regañaba por ir tan a menudo "Eres un idiota Morinaga cuanto crees que cuesta venir cada fin de semana", pero ahora ya no me dices nada ¿será que tú también necesitas verme? O cuando a regañadientes me permitiste quedarme en tu habitación porque la mía ahora la ocupaba Tadokoro, "Dormirás en el futon" dijiste, pero no lo hice, me colaba en tu cama, cuando creí que dormías, y tú me dejabas quedarme fingiendo dormir, te besaba suavemente y tú tímidamente me besas con los ojos cerrados, atraía tu cuerpo en mis brazos y te abrazaba, respiraba en inhalaciones largas la fragancia de tu cabello y tu piel, y mi voz en un suave susurro como una melodía repetía una y otra vez lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que te extraño, lentamente nos dormíamos profundamente. Hasta que una noche, después de casi tres meses de mi partida un pequeño beso de buenas noches se convirtió en uno apasionado, te deseaba tanto, te bese con necesidad, un beso que era más una súplica, y tú no me detuviste, no pudiste o quizás no pudiste hacerlo en cambio te aferrabas a mí como si yo fuera tu salvación, y aprendimos una nueva manera de hacer el amor, tan suavemente, tan dulcemente, tan tiernamente, que el sentimientos nos rebaso, y se derramaron las lágrimas de nuestros ojos, llorábamos pero no de tristeza, ya no había dolor y comprendimos que eran de felicidad, de alivio, y nos bebimos todo, los sollozos, los suspiros y los gemidos, juntos en armonía no movimos juntos tan lentamente, prolongando nuestra unión, hicimos el amor hasta el amanecer.

Saliendo de mi ensoñación, casi obligado porque podría vivir mil años solo de los recuerdos, me dirijo al trabajo, el día pasa con tranquilidad, recibo felicitaciones de mis amigos más cercanos ,incluso Kunihiro me llama a felicitar, y sonrió, es bueno haber recuperado a mi hermano, al parecer mis padres este año tampoco me hablaran, ingenuamente espero que Madre se acuerda de mí, que me dedique un pensamiento o haga alguna oración por mí, Padre, recordaras hoy aunque sea un momento cuan orgulloso y feliz estabas cuando por primera vez respire y llore tan fuerte que me escuchaste a través de la pared, lamento tanto haberlos decepcionado, que no puedan aceptar que solo puedo amar a un hombre, pero a pesar de todo yo les estoy muy agradecido, muchas gracias por haberme dado la vida, por darme el privilegio de existir y por haberme cuidado.

Hay quienes odian cumplir años, tal vez porque sienten que el tiempo les está robando la juventud, restando en vez de sumando. Pero olvidan que no es por eso que se celebra, conmemorar tu nacimiento merece un festejo, porque no debemos olvidar que cada persona es un milagro, porque la vida es efímera, tan dolorosamente frágil, y tan maravillosamente bella, con cada año, ganamos experiencia, miles de momentos inolvidables, somos una casualidad, tan únicos, que solo existiremos una vez, y yo lo celebro, estoy tan feliz de estar vivo y haber tenido la fortuna de haber coincidido con un ser tan fascinante como Tatsumi Souichi, y amarlo como lo hago aunque a veces me duela, me hace sentir vivo, porque aunque ahora lo extrañe, es un precio justo a pagar por todos los momentos inolvidables que he paso a su lado.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando llegue a casa, y estupefacto lo vi, hay de pie, en frente de mi puerta, me miro, su rostro sonrojado, y yo no puede hablar.

-Morinaga, Feliz cumpleaños-

Yo seguía pasmado, seguramente tanto amarlo me volvió loco.

-¡Moirnaga! ¡Porque te quedas hay un como idiota! vine aun cuando mañana tengo que estar en la universidad, ¡no lo entiendo! Pero no pude evitar venir, estuve preocupado todo el día, pensando que estarías solo y ¡tendrías esa cara que odio tanto! Estando tan intranquilo y desconcertado que cuando me di cuenta ya estaba montado en el tren, y ni siquiera traje un cambio de ropa. ¡Morinaga! ¡Maldición!- y me besaste con vehemencia, a pesar de que tus besos al principio siempre son tan inseguros, casi tímidos, como si fuera la primera vez, esta vez hay en ti mi senpai deseo, abrazados entramos a mi pequeño departamento y arrancamos la ropa de nuestra piel, sin dejar de besarnos, esta vez podía escuchar tu voz, que añore tanto, quería escucharte gritar mi nombre, hacer que tu voz se volviera ronca, y perdimos el control solo había en nosotros anhelo, estábamos en abstinencia, dolorosa, necesitábamos con urgencia la droga, esa que solo obteníamos en el cuerpo del otro, fui un poco rudo, pero senpai no se quejó ni una vez, estoy seguro que deje las marcas de mis dedos en sus muslos y caderas, besos rojos en su pálida piel, me vine dentro suyo tantas veces que mientras lo penetraba, se escurría haciendo un sensual sonido de chapoteo, senpai se vino tantas veces que nuestros vientres y las sabanas quedaron empapadas, mi piel ardía donde senpai enterró sus uñas mientras yo sin tregua lo embestía, y en un último desgarrador orgasmo, caímos agotados, con los corazones queriendo salirse del pecho, respirando dificultosamente, totalmente complacidos.

-Te amo, te amo demasiado, Senpai. Gracias por venir, por hacerme tan feliz.

-Morinaga- dijiste trabajosamente mientras tratabas de mantener los ojos abiertos para mirarme fijamente, mientras te tocas el corazón –aquí tengo un sentimiento, uno enorme, no sé cómo llamarlo, es nuevo para mí, diferente a todo lo que haya sentido alguna vez por alguien, que aunque ha estado aquí, desde hace mucho, desde que te fuiste, ha estado insoportable, es un tirano que me oprime el corazón y me hace sentir tanto dolor, porque no estas, exige verte, estar a tu lado, me atormente haciéndome extrañarte tanto, necesitarte tanto, ¿es eso Morianga? ¿Es este sentimiento tan aterrador lo que llaman amor? ¿Te amo? Maldición no lo sé, solo sé que quiero que vuelvas pronto, que quiero estar contigo toda mi vida, que si no estás no puedo sentir felicidad, te quiero, ¡te quiero! más que a nadie, es como si te codiciara, te anhelo, te necesito, ¡te amo maldita sea! ¡Ya no puedo negarlo! Aunque ¡No soy gay! Eres tú, eres mi Morinaga, eres especial, y eres un idiota porque estas atrapado conmigo, ¡jamás te permitiré dejarme, eres mío!-

Mis lágrimas caen sobre tu rostro, tú me amas, a mí que he estado tan roto, que tengo tantos defectos, me amas aun cuando me conoces, me deshago en tus brazos temblando y sollozando me sostienes. –Por favor no llores, idiota, creí que escucharlo te aria brincar de felicidad, no me gusta verte triste, lo sabes. –Senpai, nunca he sido tan feliz en toda mi vida, si lloro es de felicidad, muchas gracias Souichi por amarme, mi amor al fin es correspondido, eres la única persona que me ha amado y yo estoy tan agradecido. Y yo también siento lo mismo que tú, también te anhelo, te deseo, te necesito, también quiero pasar todos los cumpleaños que me queden a tu lado, por resto de mi vida, y por el tiempo que me quede, te voy a adorar.

Esa noche inolvidable, dormimos con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados, con una sonrisa en los labios y con el corazón aligerado, respirando tranquilamente, agradeciendo el estar vivos, el habernos conocido, y amarnos tan profundamente, tan inmensamente, un amor tan fuerte, tan perseverante que derrumbo las más grandes barreras, que aniquilo prejuicios. Que cautivo dos corazones.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡yo quise hacer a Angel kun feliz y de paso me hice feliz a mi!


End file.
